


Pest of a Husband

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Phone Calls, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jade is 9 months pregnant, and her husband Jordan just can't help but check in on her more times a day than needed





	Pest of a Husband

**Author's Note:**

> also, like, Jade is a Pudu deer, and Jordan is a Komodo dragon! Jade got sent for maternity leave when she was 6 months pregnant so she's usually just at home hanging out!! owo
> 
> (it's really short because look its 1am and i need fluff for my oc souls gn)

Jade sighed gently as she rubbed her swollen belly. She was one week to her due date, and she felt as if it were any other day. Her husband on the other hand- *RING* 

Ah. There he is again. 

Picking up the phone, she answered with a quiet huff.

“Hi, honey. I’m assuming you finished training?” The deer said a bit annoyed.

“Y-Yes! It was successful. Are you okay-” he said nervously. 

“Yes, I actually just felt my water broke.” She said sarcastically. 

“WHAT?” He said, fear in his voice. She chuckled “I’m joking baby. I’m the exact same as when you last called.” 

“Oh… great Uni don’t say that unless you're serious. I nearly fainted.”

“I can hear your heartbeat through the phone honey. Now go get food or something. You just finished training anyways!” She said heartily.

“Are you SURE your fine?... No back pain? Abdomen pai-”

“Babe.”

Jordan sighed into the phone “Sorry… I just don’t want you to suddenly like… jump into labor when I’m in the middle of training!”

Jade smiled gently, feeling a blush rise on her furred cheeks. “Don’t worry honey. I’ll call you if anything happens.” she comforted her husband with her soothing voice.

“Okay... BUT if I can’t answer my phone you promise to call Jerry or Aiden or Mil-”

“You know I’m getting a bit hungry… gotta go, babe! Love Ya!” She chimed, not feeling like dragging the phone call much longer.

“Oh love you! Make sure to eat something healthy! Please!” His voice raised a pitch. Jade rolled her eyes “I know. Bye baby.”

“Bye!”

She hung up quickly so he couldn’t get the chance to add something to the conversation. She slowly got up from the couch, walking to the kitchen, wondering what hidden cookies or candies she could get into.


End file.
